One Plus One is Three?
by kaitlynb900
Summary: Livy finds herself falling in love with one of her best friends, George Weasley. Begins in their 6th year, the trio's 4th. Rated M just in case. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The summer before my fifth year, my parents arranged for me to stay at my best friends' home, the Burrow, home to notorious pranksters and my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Two days after the Hogwarts Express brought us home, I was packed and ready to go. Because I'm not yet 17 years of age, we had to use Floo Powder and take all of my stuff as well.

"Alright, that looks like the last of it," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, since Bill is in Egypt for Gringotts now, you'll be staying in his room, ok Livy?" Livy, my preferred name, short for Lavinia. It's such a beautiful name, I'm glad my parents chose that.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine," I smiled.

"Alright dear, go ahead down to Fred and George's room to do whatever it is you three do," she said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay here again," I told her as I ran down the stairs.

"'Bout time you got down here," Fred said. "We were just thinking about some items for our future joke shop, even though mum doesn't know about it yet," we all laughed at that. "So far we have the idea of skiving snackboxes, for our fellow Hogwartians. So in those we've thought of Puking Pastilles and Fever Fudge," Fred told us. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey Fred," I said, "what about Nosebleed Nougat? Gives the eater a nosebleed heavy enough to get you out of class."

"Great idea Livy, I'll put that on our list. Unfortunately though we don't have the money to fund our ideas yet, but we do have an idea of what they look like, one half makes you sick, the other half cures you." I thought about that for a moment and then nodded my head in agreement.

The rest of the summer flew by with backyard Quidditch and planning for our future shop. But something strange was happening to me, not just because mass-murderer Sirius Black was on the loose again, no doubt trying to finish his master's work and kill Harry Potter. But it was how I'm starting to feel about George, it seems like whenever I'm near him or accidentaly touch him, my heart beats a little faster. If I am to be honest with myself, I am falling in love with George Weasley.

A few days before we were to leave for Hogwarts again, we were to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Hermione. We also had to get our books and replenish our potions supplies in Diagon Alley. When we were ready to leave, Mr. Weasley ushered us into the Ministry's magically expanded cars. Of course I was the one who got squished in the back seat between Fred and George

"Alright you lot, here we are. Now then, Livy, you'll be with Ginny and Hermione, Ron with Harry, Percy by himself and Fred with George. We will take our luggage to the rooms and get sorted out. When you are done, you are to WAIT by the gateway, do NOT go through it," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come on Livy! Let's go!" Fred and George both said as they pulled my arms in opposite directions. Naturally, I went out the side that George was on and when he pulled me out, I noticed that he held on to my wrist just a fraction of a second too long and made me wonder, just maybe he loves me too.

After settling in with Ginny and Hermione, the three of us proceeded down to meet the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. When we got down there, the only other people waiting were Fred, George, and Harry.

"I've already got my books and things," Harry said.

"And we were told to wait here for everyone else," Fred said, "otherwise we'd be somewhere mum would never let us go; Knockturn Alley, jokeshop ingrediants," he said as a response to the looks on Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's faces.

A few minutes late, however, everyone else arrived and we set through the archway into Diagon Alley.

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at me and the twins, "remember that you are to remain in Diagon Alley ONLY! I of course can merely advise Harry, Hermione, and Livy to do the same. Meet back here in three hours."

I knew where I was going first; Zonko's in Diagon Alley. Soon enough though, we caught up with Lee Jordan, my other best friend. The four of us walked towards Zonko's for a while, picking things up on the way before George pulled me aside for a moment.

"You two go on ahead, we'll catch up to you," George shouted as he waved them on. "Can I talk to you?" George asked me.

"Yeah, of course, do you want to talk in here?" I said, gesturing to the small pub on our right.

"Yes, that'd be fine, say we sit at the corner table?"

"Sure, butterbeer?"

"That sounds wonderful, two butterbeers please," George told the waiter.

"So what did you want to talked about?" I asked as the butterflies flew into my stomach.

"Well…..well I wanted to talk about us. Like where we stand as friends and how I feel about you and you about….me…." he trailed off. Just as I was about to say something, he spoke first, cutting me off. "Livy, I can't beat around the bush anymore and I think I've seen it coming for a while now but I ignored it," he said as he looked down and then looked back up solemnly at my eyes. "Livy, I love you." When he said that, so many thoughts flew in and out of my head and spun around in my brain yearning to come out.

"George," I said, "I can honestly say that I love you too," and at that precise moment, George smiled and kissed me full on and I kissed him back. His arms were on my waste and my hands went to his long soft flaming hair. Thankfully no one paid us much attention.

When we broke apart, I leaned my head onto his shoulder and spoke softly; "Hey George, I don't want anyone to know about 'us' yet, let them catch us in the act, we'll both get a good laugh at the shock on their face. Especially if it's Fred." I laughed at the thought. "Perhaps we should go catch up, otherwise they'll get suspicious." We gathered all our things, which included a lot of our school things, and shared one last sweet kiss before proceeding to Zonko's in Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, what's the newest merchandise this year?" I asked Fred and Lee.

"Not much," Lee said, "they hardly ever get anything new that good anymore," he said as he set down a biting teacup.

"No matter, I need to replenish my supply of Dr. Filibusters," I said grabbing three boxes of them, as well as a few fanged Frisbees and fizzing whizbees.

The other three followed me up to the checkout to pay when we noticed that we had about half an hour to get back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"That will be four galleons, two sickles and five knuts," the cashier said, examining my purchases. I handed him the appropriate coins and proceeded to wait outside for Fred, George, and Lee.

"Alright guys, ready to head back?"

"Yep," George said, giving me a secret glance obviously reminding me of what happened between the two of us about an hour ago. I smiled back at him and began to walk back.

The next morning was INSANE. Mrs. Weasley was rushing all ten of us Hogwarts students and a husband around. I quickly packed my trunk and ate breakfast only to be hustled out the door by Mrs. Weasley to get into the ministry's cars. We nearly missed the train, by the time we got there, it was already 10:55 when we finally got through the barrier and onto the train.

"Come on George, let's find a compartment considering that SOMEONE WAS RUDE AND ABANDONED US!" I shouted in Fred's direction. The only empty compartment available, however, was completely abandoned. It looked as though no one had used it in years! It had a desolate feeling to it. The seats and racks were completely covered in dust, the warm red paint was faded and was peeling off of the walls.

"Tergeo!" I shouted. The room completely cleaned itself for me and George. Thankfully no one came to find us and we were able to pick up where we left off. I walked into his arms and his lips met mine; moving and full of life, like I couldn't get enough.

I really wished this had happened a lot sooner because I love him so much and it feels so wonderful to be loved by someone and to be held like this in his arms. For most of the ride we just sat there in silence watching the scenery out the window. Soon enough though, the announcement came on that we would be arriving in fifteen minutes came on and we pulled down our trunks to get our robes on. After we were both dressed we just stood there in a last hug for now because we knew that we wouldn't be able to for a while after entering the castle. The train soon slowed to a stop and we got off to meet up with Fred, Lee, and Angelina.

"So what did you two do together all this time?" Fred said with a wink.

"We just talked and looked out the window for the whole time. Thanks for abandoning us by the way!" I said.

"You're welcome. And we didn't think you'd mind," he said.

"Come on, let's get a carriage into the school," I said laughing. The came with nothing pulling it as usual and the five of us climbed inside.

The castle was warm and inviting as usual, or maybe it was just the oncoming feast… When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall led in the new first year students to be sorted. As usual, my friends and I drifted off daydreaming about food during the sorting.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, I walked up to the dormitories with Fred and George. On the way up, Fred brought up the idea of a back to Hogwarts party with games, including 7 Minutes in Heaven. I glanced over to George and looked away.

What to do, what to do? In 7 minutes, you have to kiss whoever you go in with, but I'm going out with George secretly. I'll probably just end up talking to him about it. Unfortunately the day passed and I was never able to get alone with George until five minutes before the party started.

"Hello," he said, "are you playing 7 minutes tonight?"

"Well, I was going to because I figured that we would just end up getting each other anyways, right?"

"I suppose so, I guess I'll play too," George said before following me into the party.

At five minutes till seven, we entered the Room of Requirement and dropped my bracelet in the girls' hat and George his playing card into the boys' hat. By the time that we started playing, it was already 7:45. When it finally came my turn, three pairs of people had gone in and out, I would be picking who I went in with as the fourth pair.

"OK Livy, your turn," George said, holding out the hat to me. I felt around in it and finally pulled something out, unable to find George's card. It was a red bandana and I immediately recognized who it belonged to, Fred Weasley. Almost immediately I glanced to George for advice, but his head hung, and when he closed the door on me and his twin, he wouldn't even look at me. Maybe it was because he knew the rules and knew I'd end up having to kiss his twin brother.

"Hey Livy," Fred said getting up in my face, or down perhaps, considering I was about a foot shorter than him. "What do you wanna do?" He whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my face and neck. I had half a mind to push away and jump out of the closet to kiss George instead, but I knew the rules and I wasn't about to show weakness by not playing by them.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter to me," I told Fred, "what do you want to do?"

"This." He grabbed me in the small of my back and smashed his lips against mine. I could tell he wanted more and was waiting for me to kiss back. But I didn't. I wasn't about to cheat on George. There was no way in flipping H*LL that I'd do that. Unfortunately he knew I was strong and wasn't about to give in so he had to cheat and force his way into my mouth. I felt a sharp pinch on my side and gasped, allowing him just enough room to get his tongue in. That was going too far. I pushed him off of me and b*tchslapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE **EFF** ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" I shouted. Just at that moment, George unlocked and opened the door. I walked up to George, grabbed his shirt as tightly as I could at the collar and completely kissed him full on, not caring who in the world saw us. Guys, like Ron of course were wolf whistling, and girls, like Hermione, had their mouths open wide enough to stick in a whole feast of food. It must have been a good five minutes before we broke apart. After that, I merely smiled at George and walked out of the party.

The next morning, I showered and dressed and went down to the common room to finish the last bit of the transfiguration essay for McGonagall. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered my eyes and a pair of lips kissed my head good morning.

"Good morning George," I said cheerily. "Have you had a good night's sleep?"

"Wonderful, especially after you came out of that closet last night," he said as he plopped down on the couch next to me and kissed my lips good morning instead of my head. "You almost done with that?"

"Yeah, just a couple lines left," I replied. As I finished the last sentence of the essay, I gathered my things to put in my bag before going down to the Great Hall.

Nothing could express how much tension there was at breakfast. Fred constantly looked down or made rude gestures at me and his brother. Lee and Angelina just sat there awkwardly.

"You know, if George had played by the rules, you'd be sitting by me instead of him," Fred finally said miserably.

"Actually Fred, if you knew the whole story, you wouldn't have tried anything with me last night. I've actually been with George since we went to Diagon Alley to get our school things," I said crisply.

"Then why did you kiss me in that closet?" Fred asked. Even George's ears perked up at this remark.

"Here's the thing Fred, you kissed me but I didn't kiss back. Because I wouldn't let you in and refused to kiss back, you pinched my side and stuck your tongue into my mouth. " My temper was growing and both twins knew it. No one messed with me when I got angry. You wouldn't win that argument. "I had had ENOUGH when you did that. So I pushed you off of me, b*tchslapped you, and kissed George with a sense of finality. I don't play games, and I don't go behind anyone's back. Remember that. YOU KISSED ME. Alright?" I said. Fred knew that there was no arguing with me at this point. I won. He scowled and left the table.

"Why do I always get into fights with him?" I asked George.

For the next few days, Fred wouldn't talk to me, let alone look at me. The only good news that came out of this was the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Something about the look in the twins eyes told me that no matter who I went out with, they were going to find a way to enter their names for the chance of fame, or in my mind, probably the 1000 Galleons that would be given to the winner.


	4. Chapter 4

As Halloween drew closer and closer, the excitement between students and the tension between me and Fred rose. It was to the point that if he saw me in the Hallway, with or without George, he would immediately turn around and go the other way, even it took longer. Because I get that it's awkward to kiss a girl, tell her that you love her, and then watch her go out with your twin brother; well I suppose that's kind of cruel actually. I guess I'll go and apologize to him. If he ever allows me to get close enough to tell him. I suppose I could yell it across the room but that doesn't seem very sincere. At least he and George are acting like their normal, happy selves again now.

As I sat down by George in the common room the nest night, Fred immediately closed up hi books and silently wen to his dormitory. I really wish that we could all just be friends again. Maybe George and I could stage a fight and just go back to secretly dating again. Sure that would be crueler in the end, 'break up' with George, get with Fred while secretly going out with George, run the risk of Fred finding out, but what choice do I have? I just want all of us to be friends again. Sigh….

"Say George," I said while curled up next to him, "what do you say we break up?"

"Wait, WHAT? I thought you loved me," he said sadly.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I meant stage a fight, date secretly again so we can all be friends again," I said.

"You know that if we break up, Fred will expect you to go out with him, right? You wouldn't really have a choice."

"Yeah, but I'd still be with you," I said, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Secretly. But if that's what it take for him to be your friend again, then I guess we'll do it. Where and when do you want to stage it? And I promise you now, I'm not going out with any other girls when we 'break up'. My heart lies with you. "This is one of the things I love about George; when he makes a promise, he will ALWAYS keep it. No exceptions.

"You're the best, you know that? Anyways, how about tomorrow before dinner so only Hogwarts sees instead of waiting for Halloween. And after that, where and when do you want to meet?" I asked him.

"How about room 25, near the North Tower. Fred doesn't have Divination so it's very unlikely that he'd be up there."

"OK, and we'll decide stuff from there. Anyways, I'm getting tired. Good night," I said to him, letting my kiss linger for a moment, knowing that it would be one of the last carefree ones that I had for a while.

The next morning, I dressed and went down to the Great Hall to meet with George. We were both quite sad and silent. Eventually, we solemnly said good-bye as we departed for our lessons, a kiss that lasted less than a second. I really didn't want to 'break up' with George but knew I had to do it to regain my friend and other partner in crime, Fred, and pretend to go out with him while secretly meeting with George. The day was dull and dreary, by the time History of Magic came around, I couldn't look anywhere but down and allow the tears to flow freely as they came.

Before dinner, George hugged me and kissed my forehead one last time without worry. I knew that it was now show time. The two of us started 'arguing' and eventually began shouting as the tears still ran down my face. Finally, when Fred got there, it was over. He said it. We were done. And, as I was supposed to, I turned and walked into Fred's open arms for comfort and he embraced me willingly, much to my dismay. At that moment, Fred glared at his brother for hurting my feelings, and overcome with emotion and tears, I walked out of the Great Hall and went back to my dormitory without eating any dinner.

At seven that night, I got off of my bed to wash my eyes out and go to the North Tower. When I finally got there, George had thought that I had truly broken up with him. That's when I told him that that would never happen. He was and is MINE. We spent all of our time except the twenty minutes it takes to descend back to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately I had to walk back down alone because if we came through the portrait hole together, it would be obvious to Fred and everyone else that we were both up to something.

Before we left the room in the tower, we lingered for a few minutes, going further than we had before, not all the way, but further. When I embraced him before we left, I asked, "Room 11 before charms?" knowing that Room 11 had been unused for years.

"Of course. I'll see you again then Livy. Good night."

"Good night George." We left separately from the North Tower.

The next time I looked, it was two in the morning and Angelina was sitting on the edge of my bed. Alicia must never have come in last night because her bed was empty and not slept in. And why is my face all wet?

"Ok Livy, take a moment and think about what has happened recently," Angelina said. "You and George break up and you start going out with Fred. THEN you and George disappear off the face of the Earth for two hours. I'm not stupid Livy. What the EFF is going on? Did you and George actually ORGANIZE your break up so that Fred would be friends with you again? And then decide when you're going to meet with each other so that you can make out? Behind Fred's back?" I sighed. Angelina knows me too well.

"Yes but—" She cut me off.

"But nothing! Fake or not, that's still cheating. Look I'm not going to tell anyone but here's my suggestion; just tell Fred how you feel and how much you missed him being your friend. I'm pretty sure that he'll understand. Ok?"

"I was going to say before you CUT ME OFF, that if you care about him so much then why don't you just go out with him yourself?"

"EXCUSE ME? I DO NOT feel that way about Fred. He is my FRIEND and only my FRIEND. Good night Livy." Angelina then proceeded to stomp back to bed and made a real fuss about my accusing her of something that I wouldn't have even known about unless I asked, but whatever. I soon fell asleep though when I pulled my covers up. Although I did think about one other thing, if Fred truly understood how much I miss his friendship, this would never have happened in the first place.


End file.
